


月光海

by Aaainam



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 15:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaainam/pseuds/Aaainam
Summary: 2016.4.18 15:41是這篇的WORD檔被建立的時間所以很古早了（　是關於8和10酒後亂性以後懷孕跑到沖繩躲起來生了一個小孩之後又跟10在沖繩相遇的故事





	月光海

**Author's Note:**

> 自己看不如分大家看.......嗎..........  
小孩稱呼樂的方式是ママ所以自己避雷la

他曾經以為，十龍之介是騙他的，世界上怎麼可能會有那種地方。

紺碧色的海洋，白天時清澈見底，一旦到了晚上，則化成濃濃的藍，月光投落在海面上，波光粼粼。

他曾經以為，所有的美好都應該只存在童話裡。

而龍之介，那個對他而言太過天真爛漫的龍之介，如果是這種地方滋養出來的人物的話，那便沒什麼好值得意外。

八乙女樂站在那片遼闊卻杳無人煙的沙灘上，海浪一波一波掃過他的腳尖，海風狂亂地拂來，將他的帽子吹落他腳旁。

「ママ……」他牽著的孩子，緊緊地握住他的手。

「會害怕嗎，響？」

「這是海，很漂亮吧？不要怕。」

樂抱起響，將她背在自己身後，雙手穩穩地托起她的身子。響茶色的碎髮掃過樂的臉頰，他怕癢地縮了縮，換來響清脆的笑聲。孩子小小的手，貼上樂的臉頰。

「為什麼，響和ママ頭髮的顏色不一樣？」

「為什麼呢……」樂沒有回答響。「響不喜歡嗎？」

響搖了搖頭。「沒有不喜歡……」她將臉埋在樂的肩膀上，不一會兒，均勻的吐息從樂的背後傳來，她睡歪了身子，整個人斜斜地掛在樂的背後。

樂說不出口。他無法對響說，這是龍之介長大的地方，所以我也想讓妳看看這裡。

她的一切與龍之介那麼相像。無論是頭髮、眼睛，還是那彷彿鹿般溫馴無害的眼神。他看著她，就好像他看著他。

那成了他這些日子裡唯一的安慰。

＊

他們住的地方，在沖繩的鄉下。偌大的和式房屋，是附近鄰居婆婆租給他們的，老人家認不得他，拋棄了偶像身分的樂，反而覺得安心。

初見那位婆婆時，他帶著剛出生的響，來到人生地不熟的地方。那位婆婆見到他這樣，只是叮嚀了一句，不要只顧小孩，也要好好照顧自己。之後就常做些吃的送過來給他。

他也問過，既然知道他是Ω，為什麼不嫌他麻煩？

婆婆聽了他的話，狐疑地問他，Ω有哪裡錯了嗎？在他們這種地方，Ω與α都同樣稀少，所有人都好好善待這些孩子。

「我們鄉下人，是這麼想的。小哥你從哪裡來？」

「東……東京。」

「那是呢。那樣的都市……」

樂以為，她還會再問更多問題，譬如，他的α去了哪裡之類的。但她只是給了一個會意的笑容，就提著裝滿田裡剛摘下來的蔬果的籃子離開了。

樂想，也許她的兒女，或者她的孫子，也置身偌大的東京吧，但他對探究他人的私事不感興趣，於是也從未過問。

＊

「清子婆婆今天來過了嗎？」

樂將婆婆送給他們的大白菜放進廚房裡的菜籃子，響從鋪著榻榻米的客廳咚咚咚地跑進廚房裡，一雙手髒兮兮的，好像又跟隔壁的男孩子去抓蟲子了。

「來過了。」樂抓住躁動的響，開了水龍頭。「洗手，等一下吃飯。」

「好──」

隨便將濕濕的手擦在毛巾上，響又跑回客廳裡，這次是敲著木琴，差了幾個音，就是一首完整的快樂頌了。

「青天高高──白雲飄飄──」

她稚嫩的孩童嗓音伴著總是漏了幾個音的木琴伴奏旋律，在初春的微涼空氣裡悠盪著。

＊

「喜歡唱歌跳舞嗎？」

樂記得自己曾經這樣問過響，那時響給了他一個大大的笑容，嘴角好像蘸上了糖一般，眼尾彎彎，小孩子特有的嬰兒肥臉蛋紅撲撲的。

她說喜歡。喜歡唱歌，喜歡跳舞。

在同年紀的孩子裡，對聲音精準的控制能力、只要看過一次便能記住舞步的才能，讓她在地方舉辦的慶典活動中脫穎而出，雖然只是孩子，卻是當地慶典活動的要角之一。

那種民謠特殊的唱腔，好像呼喊著海、與山共鳴，是樂也做不來的。他總是想，那大概多半是繼承至龍之介的才能。

＊

每一次響的表演，他坐在觀眾席，坐在前來觀賞祭典的人潮之中，戴著一頂黑色的帽子，壓得低低的。

即便他知道，所有人的注意力都在表演者身上，不會有人有餘力注意他，甚至想起他是那個TRIGGER的八乙女樂。但他還是不住絞緊雙手，掐得出汗，掐得發紅。

在篝火旁的響，一雙琥珀色的眼睛，與火光相輝映。光澤瑩瑩，揉碎在她的眼睛裡，讓那像是世上最美的寶石。

她望著樂，伸手與他打了招呼。

樂鬆開緊握的雙手，也和她揮了揮手。

他看見響的樣子，便也無法就防止暴露身分的理由阻止她表演。她實在太快樂了，樂知道這是一件多麼令人愉悅的事情，他在響這個年紀，還要更大一點的時候，也喜歡看著ZERO的演唱會影帶，跟著手舞足蹈。

不知道該慶幸，抑或是感到難過。這種對音樂與舞蹈的喜愛，像是他的原罪一般。

八乙女宗助，他的父親，看見了那時候的他，認為他也許是個可以栽培的、前途看好的商品。

同時忌憚著他Ω的性別，反向操作地徹底將他包裝成一個α。

樂當時有種在不遠的將來會弄巧成拙的預感，但當他身邊站著從國外回來的，那個九条さん的兒子九条天與十龍之介時，他骨子裡的好勝心又強過了一切。

──你看，我靠著自己，得到你的認可，來到這裡。

他與八乙女宗助對望，對方不置可否地微微頷首。他看見父親的表情，有種多年來的努力終於開花結果的感覺。

若要現在的他來說，那不過是當時的自己，急於求取認同的，愚蠢的證明。

＊

散場的人群三三兩兩的結伴而行，讓只有孤身一人的八乙女樂顯得突兀。他相較身邊人高挑的身高和出色的容姿，不時引起細聲碎語。

他不該來這種地方的。早該在響死纏爛打地邀他來時，他就該果斷拒絕的。

樂將帽子壓得更低，低的他幾乎看不到前面的路。他加快步伐，想盡量快地離開這個充滿人的地方。

他的眼角餘光瞥見響拿著三線穿過人群往他這裡跑過來，穿著傳統服裝，移動有些笨拙的樣子。

「ママ──」

她不知怎地突然絆了一下，拿著對五歲的她來說還有點大的三線，很快地失去平衡，即將重重地摔倒。

「響！」樂也被她那一絆給嚇了一跳，響快跌倒的畫面在他眼裡慢動作撥放，但他預期的事情沒有發生，響跌進一個男人的懷裡。他穩穩地接住她，也接住她的三線。

那人也一樣掩藏在帽子下的面容，因為看見了朝著這裡走過來的八乙女樂而亮了起來。他鬆開托著響的手，響接過他手上的三線，喊著ママ，奔向樂的身邊。

當響軟軟的身子撲進他的懷裡時，樂的視線依然定在那個男人身上。那個男人也同樣看著他，帽子底下的眼睛，和響是一樣的顏色。露出帽子的茶色頭髮，在夜風的吹拂中舞動著。

他們的視野裡只有彼此，嘈雜的人潮瞬間安靜了下來，樂聽見自己心跳鼓動的聲音，像要炸開胸膛一樣，他不能控制，那是可怕的生理反應，他知道的。

「樂？」

「你認錯人了。」

「但是，聲音也一樣啊？」

「我不是那個八乙女樂。」

就算是十龍之介，也沒有相信。

八乙女樂那與其稱作是彆腳的謊言，不如說是強辯的否認。他仰頭望著長坂道彼端的樂，樂站在那個稱呼他ママ的小女孩前面，一隻手將她護在自己身後，俯視著十龍之介，半晌沒有說話。

那當然是樂。當風灌入坡道，拂向龍之介的時候，他敏銳的嗅覺沒有錯失信息素的氣味。

五年前，樂聞起來也是那樣子。

十龍之介一直以為八乙女樂是α，或者說，他其實從未在意過他們的性別，不論是九条天，還是八乙女樂，就是TRIGGER的成員，他的同事。如果不是會有發情熱的Ω，其實是α或是β都無所謂。

直到有次，等著某個固定番組整理棚內的時間，他們三人待在樂屋裡，各自做自己的事情。突然九条天不冷不熱的問起，有沒有聞到好像是Ω的味道。

「咦，所以天是α嗎？」十龍之介從手機中抬起頭來，同時間八乙女樂停下翻動手上雜誌的動作。

「不是。」九条天倒是他們誰也沒看，繼續低頭用螢光筆畫著劇本。「只是覺得最近時不時就會聞到。」

「啊，是讓人很分心。」樂說，注意力似乎又回到那本雜誌上的樣子。

「可能是哪個staff吧。」十龍之介接話，雖然他也有發覺，但並沒有特別在意，他的嗅覺敏銳度太高，一天可以聞到很多Ω的氣味，即便他們不在熱潮期內。

自從九条天提起Ω的事情之後，八乙女樂在樂屋停留的時間好像就愈來愈少。十龍之介沒有發覺，只有在看到蛋糕上的草莓沒有被樂先拔去吃掉時，相對遲鈍的他才想起好像一陣子沒看到樂了。

問起天知不知道發生什麼事情，天一臉不屑地說：「那傢伙每隔幾分鐘就拿著手機往外跑。」

樂是戀愛了嗎？聽天的語氣，好像他是這麼認為的。但是就算樂是和誰在偷偷摸摸的談偶像禁止的戀愛，也不至於要連平常喝酒的邀約都拒絕吧。

龍之介暗自有些傷心。

天對人多是那種涼薄的樣子，讓龍之介一開始不知道該怎麼親近才好，過了很久，才抓到相處時的適當距離。而樂，雖然嘴巴很壞，但是意外的好相處……也許是自己實在太過熱情，對東京人來說，這樣的熱情會造成困擾。

所以當樂隔了一陣子，終於跟他搭話的時候，他實在很開心。

「最近還有Ω的味道嗎？」

在音樂番組要出場前，站在他旁邊的樂問起。他與龍之介的距離實在太近，近得龍之介都能數清樂有幾根睫毛。他的睫毛也和髮色一樣的淡，像是白色的羽毛一般。

意會到自己正在看著八乙女樂的臉發愣，十龍之介猛地回神。試圖隱藏自己的尷尬，他撓了撓頭，隨便回答道：「啊……啊、應該沒有了吧，我沒有聞到。」

「那你為什麼一副心神不寧的樣子？」

「等一下不是要出場了嘛，很緊張。」龍之介深深吸了一口氣，又重重吐出來。「超緊張。」

「沒什麼好緊張的。」八乙女樂說，他伸手挪了挪龍之介的衣領。「歪掉了。」龍之介聽見他小聲地嘟囔著，白皙的手指將被翻出的襯衫衣領塞回外套下。

好親暱的動作。整理衣服這種事情，對龍之介而言很彆扭。這難道不是只有丈夫出門前，妻子會追出來做的嗎？

龍之介覺得樂把他弄得愈來愈緊張。

樂沒有發現莫名臉紅的龍之介。他轉身，和站在最前面的九条說起話來。龍之介在後面，悄悄地在手心寫了「人」字，一口吞了下去。

Staff揭開帷幕，龍之介看見九条天踏了出去，樂隨在後面。

他的內心充滿面對舞台的激昂之情，身體自動地動了起來，緊追在後。

明亮的舞台，絢爛的聚光燈，向著他們待命的數台攝影機，正在軌道上運行。

他站好自己的定點，雖然台上燈太晃眼，但他還是能看見，台下有一些是他們飯的女孩子，正舉著扇子全力應援著。

第一次有了TRIGGER真的有人氣的實感，龍之介突然有點鼻酸，他知道自己不能在這時候哭出來，當然不能。

他調整了一下自己的耳機，聽見前奏第一個拍點打下，飯們爆湧而出的尖叫聲，一切都變得那麼不真實。

＊

沖繩的夜雨驟然下起。

十龍之介向前踏出一步，八乙女樂便向後退一步。兩人僵持在長坂道的局面，被突然落下的大雨打斷。

樂沒有帶傘，他脫下自己的外套，披在響的頭上。沒有多看龍之介一眼，他揹起響，響用外套撐起一個像是傘的弧度。

八乙女樂頭也不回地往前走。

原本只是幾粒雨滴，很快地轉成傾盆大雨。雨柱打在他身上，他一下子便濕得悽慘。氣溫二十度左右的夜晚，因為降雨而顯得更冷，但他感覺不到冷意，他的頭腦混亂得一點事情都不能考慮。

為什麼要帶著響來到沖繩呢。

樂想起龍之介曾經跟他提起過的，月光海的傳說。當月亮出來時，海就會變色，相愛的兩個人划著船，到月亮投落海面最明顯的地方，一起浸入海中，就能永遠在一起。

樂第一次聽到這個故事從龍之介的嘴裡說出來時，露出像是吃到蟲子一樣的表情。

「很浪漫吧？」

龍之介求取共鳴似地，說了好幾次。他撐著頭，眼睛焦距不知道定在哪裡，似乎真的在想像月光海這個地方一樣。

永遠在一起，真的是件好事嗎？

＊

十龍之介追上八乙女樂，他站在他的面前，也和樂一樣濕透了全身。樂輕輕喘著氣，揹著響走上坡路實在很耗體力，但是這段路若是下雨，對穿著傳統服飾的她來說很難走，小孩子的腳程又慢，若要到家，恐怕已經半夜。

但十龍之介一點也不喘。「我來揹吧。」他撐起傘，將八乙女樂與響納入他的傘下。

雨珠落在傘面上，發出叮叮咚咚的聲音。水珠從龍之介的髮梢滴落，他的頭髮因為淋濕而塌了下來，瀏海被他自己往後順，露出平時不常見的額頭。

樂不滿地覺得自己這麼狼狽，龍之介卻看起來像是在進行雜誌拍攝一樣。

響從披在頭上的外套下探出頭來，龍之介示好地對她一笑，她疑惑地在樂與龍之介兩人之間來回張望，在得到樂的默許之後，她向龍之介伸出雙手。

「後背都濕了，很抱歉。」龍之介說，輕輕一抖，將響往上提了提。

樂接過龍之介的雨傘撐著，傘柄還沾著龍之介的體溫。他沒有說話，就算他想問龍之介為什麼不撐傘，非得要淋得這麼濕，他也問不出口。

兩人並肩行走著，在夜雨小路上。

嘈雜的雨聲填補了八乙女樂和十龍之介之間晦澀的空白。如果可以，八乙女樂希望這是一場永遠都不會停的雨。 


End file.
